


Reunion

by pianoforeplay



Series: Reunion 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's had a thing for Jeff for years and, now that he's back in town, Jared decides to have a little fun with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/46927.html) on 2/16/11.

Jensen steps off the set as soon as Mike calls cut and heads straight for his chair. Pulling a water bottle from his chair pouch, he arches an eyebrow at Jared. "I know that look," he says, untwisting the cap. "That look makes me nervous."

Jared’s grinning and barely restraining himself from bouncing foot to foot. "You're never gonna guess who just texted me.”

"Mmm.” Jensen sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, clearly feigning consideration. "Okay. Is this a cold guess or do I get any clues?"

"Oh, I’ll give you a clue," Jared says. He watches as Jensen tips his head back for another sip and smiles wider. "How 'bout 'his name rhymes with organ and you wanna ride it'."

Jared’s more than a little proud of his impromptu riddle and he rocks back on his heels, waiting impatiently as Jensen’s brow furrows. The pay-off comes seconds later. Jensen's face goes slack with realization, a metaphorical light bulb zapping to life above his head.

"He’s flying in next week," Jared says, practically dancing with excitement. "Wants to do dinner some night while he's here. I told him you're already giddy at just the thought and currently obsessing over what to wear.”

Jensen glares over another quick swig of his water, a tinge of pink coloring cheeks as he swallows. "There are no words for how much I hate you right now."

"Lies," Jared replies, grinning. He leans in the tiniest bit. "Tell me you're not giddy."

"I'm not giddy," Jensen says, utterly deadpan.

"Uh-huh."

"I don't _do_ giddy."

"But you'd do him," Jared replies without missing a beat. "Ba-dum- _chh!_ "

Jensen rolls his eyes, but he's still clearly blushing.

Jared waggles his eyebrows. "Man, you're seriously hot when you get all flustered,” he says, letting his voice drop lower.

Jensen smacks him in the head with the half-empty water bottle, then shoulders his way past Jared toward the catering tent. Jared never stops grinning.

:::

In bed later that night, Jared sprawls himself over Jensen, an elbow on either side of Jensen's head. He moves his hips in a slow, thorough grind and says, "You want me to pretend to be him tonight?"

Jensen gives a choked little groan beneath him, his grip on Jared's hips tightening briefly.

Jared smirks and drops down to nuzzle at Jensen's ear. "C'mon, Jen. Know you do. Wanna watch you go all schoolgirl-submissive and beg for his dick."

They've played this game before; it's one of Jared's favorites. He's known about Jensen's thing for Jeff for years now, has teased him relentlessly while also totally getting off on the picture they would make together. Jeff knows too, much to Jensen's chagrin. He teases in his own way, with sly, flirty grins and loaded words that make Jared's dick twitch just as hard as Jensen's.

It's weird, maybe, and sometimes Jared wonders if he should feel jealous or worried--but he doesn't, and he isn't. Never has been. Jensen lives with him, with _Jared_ , in absolutely every sense of the word. They share a house and a mortgage and dogs and every minute of every day, and Jensen could easily have any woman or man that he wants. But over and over again, he's chosen Jared. Jeff is just a fantasy, the embodiment of Jensen's seriously hot daddy kink, and it’s not at all threatening.

With another low growl, Jared ducks his face into Jensen's shoulder, breathing out hot against his skin. "Tell me how bad you want him to fuck you," he says, biting down on Jensen’s neck. He gives another slow, delicious roll of his hips. "Let me hear how bad you want it."

Jensen's voice is a tight whine when he whispers Jared's name, his back arching up off the bed.

It’s later, while they lie curled together, that Jared gets the idea. They’re spooned chest to back, contented and sated with sweat cooling on their skin, and the thought comes on slow. It forms in pieces, making a delicious and appealing whole—and Jared’s pulse quickens. His blood warms. He curls his arms tighter around Jensen’s middle, tucks his chin over Jensen’s shoulder, and fights the urge to rock forward.

Jensen grunts at the shift, clearly halfway to sleep already. Jared ducks to press a grin against the back of his neck, and lets him sleep.

:::

"I can't believe we're talking about this." Jensen blinks at him, his face bright red.

Jared has waited a whole day to bring it up. His timing is perfect -- a lunch break on set, where Jensen is most comfortable. "You can't tell me you don't want it," he says, arching an eyebrow.

"You would seriously be okay with me fucking another guy? A guy you _know_ I've had a thing for?"

" _Had_? Past tense?" Jared’s lips tug up in a smirk, and he laughs as Jensen's eyes narrow in return. He rocks forward, resting his elbows on the edge of the table. "Dude, come on. I know you want it, I know _he_ wants it, and it's just one night. How can you turn down the opportunity to live out your biggest fantasy?"

"My biggest fantasy right now involves you and a roll of duct tape," Jensen remarks, tone biting and cheeks still pink.

Jared blinks in surprise. "Kinky,” he says, barking out a laugh. “I'll have to think about that."

Jensen scowls, his eyes trained on the pizza. Jared can so easily see the gears turning as Jensen picks at the idea, examining it from every angle, tearing it apart until it's all frayed and folded in on itself. He’s making it more complicated than it has to be, looking for issues that just aren't there.

Jared gets it. It's certainly not a conventional idea by any stretch of the imagination. But _fuck_ , he really, really wants it.

"Look, you don't have to," he says, sobering a little. He lets out a soft breath and drops his hand to Jensen’s wrist. "I'm not gonna force you. I just--I think you'd enjoy it. And hell, man, it'd be _really_ fucking hot. That's all."

Jensen still looks doubtful. "I'm not," he begins, but then he sighs, interrupting himself. His lips are still curved in a deep frown. "Jay, what if it messes things up with us?"

"You mean, what if I get jealous that you fucked a guy I told you to fuck?" Jared lets a small smile sneak through. "Wouldn't that be kind of hypocritical?"

"Stranger things have happened," Jensen says with a shrug. "Jealousy is jealousy, man. It doesn't have to make sense. You know that."

"Dude, seriously, if I'm going to be jealous over anything here, it's that I won't get to watch."

Jensen's brow furrows then. "Why won’t you?"

"Because," Jared replies, rubbing his thumb along the inside of Jensen's wrist, "I want it to be yours. _Your_ night. Me being there will totally screw up the whole fantasy, you know? It needs to be just you and him and your smoking-hot daddy issues."

Jensen manages a laugh then, though it's short and rough. He still looks wary.

"Look, just think about it.” Jared says, giving Jensen's wrist one final squeeze before letting go to grab another slice of pizza. "If you still don't want to, that's fine, I get it. Seriously. But, you know... just think about it."

Jensen replies with a half-hearted grunt, and he reaches for his Diet Coke. Jared turns on the television. They spend the rest of the lunch break watching ESPN, carefully avoiding the topic in favor of debating the Canucks’ potential playoff success, and how that will influence crew morale for the next couple of months. It’s an easy conversation, innocent and comfortable. It’s totally, totally normal. They finish up their lunch and return to set five minutes early, much to Mike’s surprise and delight, and it’s just like every other day.

Or near enough anyway. If Jensen maybe flubs a few more lines than usual, Jared is pretty sure no one really notices.

:::

The topic doesn’t come up again for awhile. They continue shooting the episode, one long day stretching into the next, the picture of utter normalcy.

Then out of the blue, Jensen says, “Okay.”

Jared is in the middle of feeding the dogs at the time, Harley and Sadie squirming excitedly at his feet. He knocks Harley back gently with his knee and places the bowls on the floor, stands back up and moves out of the way before they can mistake his hands for kibble.

"Okay what?" he says, swiping his hands across his t-shirt as he makes his way towards the fridge.

"Okay," Jensen says again. "I'll do it. The, uh..." he trails off briefly, clearing his throat. "You know."

It takes Jared about two-point-five seconds to catch up. And then he freezes, grins, and barely restrains himself from punching the air in victory. "Wait, really?"

"We need to, like. Lay down some rules first. Talk it through."

"Of course," Jared says immediately, smile threatening to split his face in two. "And talk to Jeff."

"N'ah, thought maybe we'd just spring it on him." Jensen laughs, clearly joking.

"Well, that would be an interesting social experiment."

"Pretty sure it's already gonna be."

Jensen's tone is a little off then, and Jared's grin falters. "Dude. Jen. You seriously don't have to--"

"No, I want to," Jensen cuts him off. "It's just... it's fucking _weird_ , man. How many people have boyfriends encouraging them to fuck another guy?"

Relaxing a little, Jared shrugs. "Probably not that many, but I bet it happens."

"Yeah, to porn stars, maybe."

Jared snorts.

"Or hookers. Which would make you my pimp."

"Except for the part where neither of us are getting paid. And the fact that you really, _really_ want Jeff to fuck you."

The room is quiet for a few moments. The air crackles with an uncertain energy. "Yeah,” Jensen says finally, his voice low. “Just once."

It sounds like a confession. And Jared can’t help smiling. "Just once,” he agrees. “And you come home to me. Doesn't matter how late it is, you don't stay the night. That's the deal."

Jensen always does better with a set of rules. He finds clinging to them relaxing in a way Jared doesn't quite understand. That tendency of Jensen’s comes in handy now, and Jared watches as Jensen swallows at the order, notices the brief, heated flicker in his eyes.

"We'll call him tomorrow, okay?” Jared steps in close, resting his hands low on Jensen’s hips. He brushes a quick kiss to his forehead. “See if he's game."

Jensen’s hands settle over Jared’s chest, neither drawing him closer nor pushing him away. Jensen says nothing for a long stretch, and Jared can feel him slowly relaxing. But then finally, he asks, "You're sure this won't screw anything up?"

"I'm sure.” Jared grins against Jensen's brow. "Unless you think there's a chance you'll fall totally and completely in love and beg him to run away with you."

"Guess it depends on how good he fucks me.”

There’s a hint of humor in Jensen’s tone, and Jared laughs, the sound melting into a deep growl as his mind is suddenly hit with a truly awesome mental image.

"Just remember who you're coming home to,” Jared tells him then, smoothing his hands up Jensen’s sides and tugging him closer. He lets his teeth catch on Jensen's bottom lip before stealing a slow, hot kiss.

:::

They call Jeff the next day during a break in filming, Jared doing most of the talking as Jensen sits beside him on the couch, leg jiggling nervously.

Jeff thinks it's a joke at first, his laughter shaky and uncertain until Jared makes it clear they're serious. He has a hand on Jensen's knee the whole time, squeezing gently in an effort to calm him.

After a good half hour discussion, they all decide it's a tentative go, agreeing to play it by ear when they meet up for dinner. It'll be Jensen's call primarily, though any one of them is free to pull the plug at any time. The rules for if Jensen _does_ decide to go through with it are hammered down and, by the time they all say their goodbyes, Jared's achingly hard in his jeans.

Jensen notices. Weirdly, it seems to be helping calm his nerves, so Jared doesn't feel too embarrassed.

"Please tell me you're not gonna sit there with a boner through the whole dinner," Jensen says at the end of the conversation, breaking his silence. His lips are tugged up in a faint smile.

"I'm afraid I can make no promises.”

Jensen sucks in a breath, gives Jared's knee a good slap, and then pushes up to his feet. “Great. Well, that’ll be awkward.”

He leaves the room, shooting Jared a grin over his shoulder as he goes. Jared settles back into the couch, one hand settling warm over his crotch. He’s already counting down the hours.

:::

Jeff looks just as good as Jared remembers. They’re in a little Italian-Asian fusion joint off Robson, and Jeff is already there with a table when they arrive. He’s oozing casual charm with his dark jeans and loose button-down shirt, the top two buttons left haphazardly undone. There’s a little more grey in his beard and sideburns, but he only looks like a rugged, harder-edged George Clooney or something. Jared would find it unfair if he wasn’t busy finding it incredibly hot.

“Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm beat,” Jared says at the end of the meal. They’ve spent dinner catching up, laughing over old memories as well as sharing new ones, but Jared’s had a little difficulty paying attention. His gaze is busy on the curve of Jeff’s thick, sturdy fingers and the way they wrap around his glass, on the glint of heavy black and silver around his wrists. Jensen has been having the same problem; Jared knocks his knee against Jensen’s under the table, a show of solidarity.

Jeff laughs, the sound rough and open.

“I mean,” Jared starts, because okay, his hint wasn’t that subtle, but he knows they’d been waiting on him to get things going. It’s not his fault, the way that control trips down his spine, hitting him with a dick-twitching jolt. “You guys can stay and hang if you want, but I think I'm gonna head back. Get an early night."

Jensen snorts. "Way to not make it awkward," he says, low but not unkind.

Jeff leans forward, resting his elbows on the table. He clears his throat. "Does this mean we're finally addressing the elephant in the room?" he asks, shifting in his seat.

Jared glances over at Jensen. He takes a moment to study him: Jensen looks predictably nervous, teeth worrying his bottom lip and shoulders hunched. But Jared doesn't miss the hint of heat in his eyes as he stares back at Jeff.

"It's your call," Jared reminds him quietly. He keeps his voice totally neutral.

Jensen looks back at him in return. For the stretch of a good few seconds, Jared knows _he's_ the one being studied, and so he smiles a little, warm and easy. Tries to remind Jensen with only his eyes that he really is okay with this happening. More than okay.

It seems to do the trick. The tense line of Jensen's shoulders ease, and his gaze shifts back to Jeff. "Okay,” he says. “Yeah. I think I'm up for another couple beers if you are."

Jeff looks from Jensen to Jared, and then he smiles that slow, calculating grin of his. "Yeah,” he says, nodding. “I'm definitely up for it."

:::

One of the rules had been no marking, but Jared can't stop thinking about it all the same. He drives home on autopilot, his mind busy picturing Jensen stretched out on Jeff’s hotel bed, pants undone and shirt hiked up. He can see Jeff sinking his teeth into the flesh of Jensen's flat belly in just that way Jared knows from years of experience will make Jensen moan and whine like crazy. He wonders if Jensen will make different noises under the scratch of Jeff’s beard, if he’ll sound hungrier, more desperate, under Jeff’s callused fingertips.

Harley and Sadie greet him at the door when he gets home. He feeds them and takes them outside, but his thoughts keep wandering. Images flash through his mind: Jeff and Jensen making out, lazily grinding against each other with hot, heated groans. They’d both sound incredible, he knows. Especially together. Nothing but low, gruff growls as they push at each other. He wonders how quickly Jensen will drops to his knees. Jensen isn’t always submissive, but Jared doesn’t doubt he will be for Jeff -- that’s what the night is about, after all. Jared wants to see the hunger in Jeff’s eyes as Jensen sucks him down, wants to see the second Jeff realizes that Jensen really is the hottest fucking cockslut on the planet.

Jared watches a few endless hours of TV after that and kills some time playing with the dogs, but he finally gives up after awhile and decides to try sleeping. The rest is fitful at best. He wakes with a jolt at the faintest sounds -- jingle of dog tags, sudden rise in TV volume, ice maker in the fridge downstairs. But at 3:23 AM, he wakes with a jerk to the dogs barking wildly downstairs. Her heart leaps in instinctive panic before he hears Jensen’s voice through the noise, quietly shushing them.

He forces himself not to run down the stairs. Take it slow, he thinks. Cool and calm. Ignore the way his blood is already heating with a mix of excitement and curiosity.

The front hall is empty, but Jensen's jacket is draped over the banister, and Jared heads into the kitchen to find Jensen grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Hey,” Jared says.

Jensen echoes the greeting with a twist of the bottle cap, and then tips his head back for a drink. Jared takes in the arch of Jensen’s throat, examining the skin there like he might find fingerprints.

"Figured you'd be asleep by now,” Jensen finally says. He wipes the back of his thumb across his bottom lip.

"I was," Jared confesses, a hint of a smile on his face. "Kind of."

"Sorry I took so long, we uh..." He trails off a little then. Jared is positive he isn't imagining the slight flush to his skin. "Lost track of time, I guess."

Jared can't help a snort at that. He steps in closer, smile widening. "Yeah, I bet."

"Shut up," Jensen remarks, clearly trying to make the jibe more cutting than it is. He takes another drink of water. Jared tries waiting patiently for him to continue, but when he doesn't, Jared lets out a sigh and reaches to twist one finger in the bottom hem of Jensen's t-shirt.

"So? Come on."

Jensen arches an eyebrow.

"Don't make me beg, dude. I've been going nuts here for _hours_."

"And whose fault is that?" Jensen counters, dropping his hand to Jared's wrist. But he doesn’t let it go, instead uses it to gently lead Jared back against the counter. "You could've been there, you know. You're the one who chose not to be."

"Yeah, for you!" Jared insists, though they both know that's not the truth. "I didn't want to get in the way and ruin the mood."

"Oh yes, you're very considerate," Jensen says wryly. He leans in, one hand still wrapped around his bottle of water, the other creeping up Jared's side. His voice drops low. "What if I told you we taped it?"

Jared fights the overwhelming impulse to press his dick up against Jensen's belly.

“Uh,” Jared says, swallowing hard. He lets the wave of arousal temper somewhat. "I'd say you're lying."

"Hmm." Jensen slides his hand inward, pressing his palm flat to Jared's belly. The silence stretches out long enough that Jared actually starts to think maybe they _did_ tape it, even though that goes against absolutely every scrap of good sense.

Then Jensen's lips twitch.

"Yeah, okay,” Jensen says, a faint grin on his face. “Maybe not. Still, I had you hoping there, didn't I? Perv."

Jared gives a half-assed, almost nervous kind of laugh as Jensen leans in, but then he’s distracted again. “Fuck,” Jared says, exhaling heavily. “I can smell him on you."

They're pressed together from knee to chest. Jared is totally overwhelmed by the scent of sweat, sex, and cologne -- and just beneath it, a richer, headier scent that Jared doesn't recognize at all, but can identify immediately. He inhales deep, and Jensen’s smile falters, wavering.

Jared doesn’t speak right away. He only grabs Jensen by the hips and ducks his head into the curve of Jensen's neck. He can feel Jensen's muscles tense, and he relishes the soft little gasp Jensen releases as Jared noses along his jaw and down his throat. The scent is everywhere, woven into the fibers of Jensen's t-shirt, burrowed deep into every delicious stretch of skin. Jared reaches up to open the top two buttons of Jensen's shirt, and buries his face against bare skin.

"Tell me," he manages after a moment, surprising even himself with the raw hunger in his voice. He makes quick work of Jensen’s remaining buttons, and then slides the fabric away. "Tell me what he did to you, Jen. Everything."

A soft groan is Jensen's only response for a couple moments. Jared ducks down to bite at the skin just above his nipple--he still tastes like himself, like Jensen, like skin and salt. Jared finds that just as intoxicating as ever, even though it’s a tiny bit disappointing.

"He, uh. He kissed me," Jensen finally manages, leaning his weight heavily against Jared. "Soft at first. Gentle. Like he wasn't sure it was okay."

Jared grins, picturing the scene in his mind. His hands smooth down to cradle Jensen's hips, and uses his tongue to circle the tiny nub of Jensen’s nipple. Jensen shivers.

"So we--we made out for awhile," he continues, voice hitching when Jared slides one hand down to cup Jensen's ass. Jared hauls him up closer, wanting a better angle. " _Fuck_ , Jay."

"He do this?" Jared asks, desperately wanting the juicier details. "Did he put his mouth right here?"

"Yes," Jensen gasps, and Jared honestly can't tell if it's an answer to his question or just encouragement.

He grins and gives Jensen's ass another firm squeeze before nosing down along the center of Jensen’s chest. "Where else did he put his mouth?"

"Everywhere.” Jensen’s hand falls to Jared's hair, curling in the strands. "My neck, shoulders. All down... all over me."

"All over, huh?" Jared murmurs. His tone is teasing, and he feels Jensen’s belly move against his lips as Jensen laughs. "Your feet? Backs of your knees? Armpits?"

"What--" Jensen starts to say, but Jared’s breath is already catching, sharp and hot in his chest. His grip on Jensen's ass tightens, and when he speaks, it’s practically a growl.

"Did he come on you?"

Jensen goes tense in his arms. Jared already knows the answer to his question; the evidence unmistakably. It’s sour, a crusty, dry mix on Jensen's otherwise smooth skin, and Jared flattens his tongue against it for a slow, indulgent lick. "Is this both of you? His and yours mixed together?"

Jensen shudders, fingers tangling in Jared's hair. "Yeah. Yes."

"Jesus," Jared groans, momentarily light-headed. All the blood in his body seems to rush down to his dick, and he sways into Jensen, hands slipping up and down his sides. He hasn’t quite managed to regain his bearings, but he says, "Bedroom. Now."

A small, growing smile tugs at Jensen’s lips -- just like that, the latent worry in his eyes slips away. "I'll, uh. Grab us some water."

"Fuck the water," Jared scoffs, already halfway out of the kitchen.

"Dude, I just got back from hours of fucking. You have any _clue_ how fucking dehydrated I'm gonna be?"

Jared actually has to stop and think about that for a second -- it isn't the easiest feat considering the current state of blood flow, but he manages to regain enough sense to grab a few Aquafinas from the fridge before dragging Jensen toward the stairs.

All four bottles fall to the carpet the second they step inside the bedroom. Jared grabs a hold on Jensen's shoulders and hauls him to their bed, sending them both toppling onto the mattress.

Jensen twists away, laughing. He gives Jared a rough, playful shove and sits on the edge of the bed to peel off his shirt. When he bends to pull off his shoes and socks, Jared can’t help staring at the long, graceful curve of his back and reaches out to traces his fingers down the knobs of Jensen’s spine. He slips them under denim for a quick tug, muffles a growl against the hot skin of Jensen’s shoulder blade.

"Did he fuck you before he came all over you?" he asks and Jensen sits up. Jared shifts closer, curling his arm around Jensen's middle, presses another open-mouthed kiss to his skin. "Or did you have him in your mouth? "

Jensen lets out a quiet sound, but then he settles back, his hand resting warm over Jared's forearm. "Both," he answers, turning his head a little toward Jared. "I blew him first. But he stopped me before he came. Said he didn't want to like that."

Jared lets his growl escape then and scoots back, pulling Jensen down with him. Jensen goes with it, grinning as Jared arranges them together, one leg nestled between Jensen's thighs as Jared hovers over him.

"How long?" Jared asks, letting his gaze trail from Jensen's eyes to his mouth, to his throat, and then lower. "Did he ask you to do it or tell you? How much of him could you take?"

He ducks down, searching for that bitter taste again with his tongue, finds it just above the dip of Jensen's navel, and hums with satisfaction as he follows it lower. He traces down the trail of dark hair, holding Jensen’s hips immobile in his hands.

"He asked me," Jensen answers, arching slightly into the touch and running his fingers through Jared's hair. "He was... I think he was nervous. Maybe afraid I'd change my mind."

Jared hums again, brushing his nose against Jensen's lower belly. "Guess he didn't know how big a cockslut you are," he murmurs. He slides one hand down from Jensen's hip to the soft, tender skin of his inner thigh. "Bet you showed him, huh?"

"God, Jared," Jensen moans, his breath catching slightly before he continues. "His dick is-- fuck, it's beautiful. You'd love it, all fat and dark. It tastes amazing."

Jared tries to picture it. He wonders how long and thick Jeff is, how wide Jensen had to stretch his mouth to fit him in, how he must have looked on his knees between Jeff's feet. His own dick aches in his pants at the thought, and he groans darkly, thumb brushing over the smooth, soft skin of Jensen's balls. Jensen keeps his pubes cut short, but not completely shaved, and the musky smell of sex is even heavier there. Jared breathes it in deep, lets his lips gently brush the heated skin of Jensen's half hard dick. The smell is a little different from what he's used to, not all Jensen this time, and he ducks to press his nose in the cleft between Jensen's thigh and balls. He knows he’s got to be picking up the scent of Jeff's sweat and come and spit, and it's fucking intoxicating.

He kneads Jensens' thighs, spreading him wider, and then he brushes a kiss against Jensen's sac. His tongue flicks out for a faint taste. "Is he bigger than me?"

Jensen’s legs shake as he laughs, and he drops a hand to the top of Jared's head. "No. You still hold the prize on that one, Jay."

Jared had honestly been asking out of curiosity and not some latent insecurity, but he can't help smiling all the same. He hums a reply as he slides his thumb along Jensen's perineum, down to the dark pucker of his asshole. The skin there is still a little red and sore-looking, and Jared has to fight a groan, knowing how it got that way.

"How did he fuck you?" he manages, the pad of his thumb circling gently.

Jensen gasps, his hips jerking upward in a blatant invitation. "Had me on my back," he says, his fingertips slipping from Jared's hair to his jaw. "Held me down and opened me up with his fingers."

Jared imagines it in a flash: Jensen's legs spread just like this, Jeff hovering over him, fucking in hard with just a few fingers, making lewd and filthy promises as Jensen writhed beneath him.

"Did he say anything?" he asks, wanting to know more. _Needing_ to know more.

"He kept-- kept calling me beautiful," Jensen whispers, and Jared grins, not at all surprised. He slips the tip of his thumb into Jensen's welcoming hole, relishes the soft little gasp it earns him. "Hotter than he'd imagined. Said I'd look-- look even better stretched around his dick."

"God, yeah," Jared groans. He pushes his thumb in easily, his fingers splaying over the swell of Jensen's balls. Jensen is still loose and slick with lube, and Jared twists his wrist gently, marveling at how stretched he is, all used and ready for Jared. "Look so good with dick inside you, Jensen. Wish I coulda’ seen it. How long did he take making you ready for him?"

"Too long," Jensen answers with a rough laugh. His fingers once again curl up into Jared's hair. "Think he wanted to make me beg for it."

"Did you?"

He glances up to see Jensen's tongue dart out to wet his lips, face a deep red as he sucks in a breath. "Take a wild guess."

Smirking, Jared replaces his thumb with his forefinger, twisting it up deep into Jensen's willing body. "Don't wanna guess," he says, his other hand smoothing up over Jensen's thigh, holding him open. "Tell me. Tell me how bad you begged for it."

" _Jesus_ ," Jensen gasps, hips snapping as Jared rubs his prostate. "Jared. _Fuck_. Fuck, yeah, I begged for it. Wanted his dick in me and he kept-- kept _teasing_. Thought he was gonna kill me. I just wanted his thick, fucking cock and he wouldn't put it in me."

Jared pictures it, and finds himself practically drowning in the imagery, dick throbbing between his legs. Keeping his finger nestled in Jensen's body, he crawls up to drape himself over Jensen. It’s completely ungraceful, heir elbows and knees knock together, and Jensen laughs before Jared cuts him off with a sharp bite to his throat.

"How long did he make you beg?" Jared asks, words muffled against Jensen's collarbone.

"I don't know," Jensen answers, his voice rougher now, straining. "Felt like forever." He squirms slightly, hands gripping at Jared's sides and sliding up his chest. "Fuck, come _on_ , Jared. Gotta put more in me than that."

"Yeah, he got you all nice and stretched, didn't he?" Jared agrees as he licks at a drop of sweat, and then, magnanimously, shoves two more fingers up into Jensen’s ass. Jensen gasps and seizes, muscles drawing tight.

Jared grins. "Better?"

" _Fuck_."

"God, you're so loose for me, Jen," Jared continues, staring down at the expression of pained pleasure on Jensen's face. His head is thrown back, body arched, fingers digging into the meat of Jared's shoulders. "Look at you. All fucked out and used up like a cheap whore. So fucking hot."

Jensen practically keens at that, his hand moving from Jared's shoulder to the side of his neck. He arches upward, and the angle is starting to get a little awkward, but Jared stays where he is, supporting his weight on one arm as he fucks Jensen harder with the other. He pushes his fingers in deep -- in, out, in, twist -- trying to punch more whimpers and moans free of Jensen's lungs.

Jared's sweating all over, can feel beads of moisture trickling down his spine, collecting at the pits of his knees and at the waistband of his lounge pants. His lips curl back in a snarl as he watches Jensen's face, as it flickers under another sharp spike of sensation.

When Jensen finally blinks his eyes open, Jared sucks in a breath and then dives forward, stealing a quick, rough kiss of nothing but teeth and tongue. Growls, "How many times did he make you come?"

"Jared--"

"How many?" He slips his fingers free to wrap them tight around Jensen's dick, stroking hard and fast.

"Twice!" Jensen answers, one hand still curled around Jared's neck. The other fumbles and pounds at Jared's chest. "Oh god, oh _fuck_. Jared. Fuck, come on. Need you-- need you to-- Jesus Christ, Jay, fucking _fuck me_ already."

"Did you beg for him like this?" Jared asks, breathing out a rough laugh. He jerks Jensen harder, swiping his thumb up over the head a few times, tapping and teasing at the slit before feeling down the hard length of his shaft. Jensen usually leaks a little pre-come, a steady, sticky dribble that Jared always finds strangely delicious -- but he's dry this time. Not surprising.

Jared is far from disappointed.

Jensen swallows and licks his lips, sucks in a few more ragged breaths before giving a quick, stilted nod. "Told you, he kept--" he gasps, blinking up as Jared leans back a little. Jared shifts to get a better angle, kneeling between Jensen's spread thighs, one hand still working furiously as Jensen lets go of him to reach back for the headboard. "Kept teasing me. Fuckin'-- God, Jared. C'mon. _Please_."

Jared doesn't relent in the slightest. His gaze flickers between the stiff, purpled flesh of Jensen's dick in his hand and the strung out expression on his face.

"How long did it take him to cave?" he asks, sliding his free hand down Jensen's inner thigh, thumb brushing up against the swell of his sac and then down lower. "Fuck, I bet holding back nearly killed him, having you all spread out like this, begging for his dick. Wish I could’ve seen the look on his face. Shit. I can picture it, Jen. All hot and hungry as he got you wound up."

"Man's a sadist.” Jensen lets loose a strained sort of laugh. "Almost as bad as you."

Flashing a grin, Jared grazes his fingers down below Jensen's balls. He massages them gently for a few seconds, and then slips his fingers into Jensen's loose, welcoming hole.

"You fucking love it," he says, and Jensen releases another tight little moan. "Made it good for you the end, didn't he? Fucked you all good and hard."

"God, _yeah_.” Jensen’s arms flex as he rolls his hips down against Jared's fingers and up into his fist. "Fucked me so hard, Jared. Shoulda seen it. Shoulda heard the noises he made."

Jared wishes he could have. He suddenly aches to know just exactly how Jensen had looked with his ass stuffed full with Jeff's cock, wants to know every muttered word between them, every ragged, dirty promise. Because, yeah, he can -- and _has_ \-- imagined quite a lot, but it's not the same as the real thing. Fuck, does he want the real thing.

Need coiling tighter under his skin, Jared finally releases Jensen's cock. He slips his fingers free before reaching toward the nightstand drawer. Jensen whines beneath him at the loss of contact, breathing Jared's name, but Jared ignores him to pull out the bottle of lube. He doesn't bother stripping completely, just shoves his pants down around his thighs and slicks up his cock. Jensen is still largely loose and lubed from earlier, but he'll be sore enough tomorrow as it is, and Jared still has enough presence of mind to consider his comfort.

He’s keyed up enough to nearly lose it after three just strokes, but Jensen just grins up at him, skin flushed a gorgeous red as he hikes his knees up, thighs spread in invitation.

Jared slides in smooth and easy, burying himself to the hilt with a single thrust. He gets one hand tucked under Jensen's ass, the other spread wide over his chest, and stops right there, breath caught in his throat as Jensen whimpers.

"God, _yeah_ ," Jared finally manages, the sound melting into a low, throaty laugh before he indulges in a slow grind forward.

" _Fuck_ ," Jensen grunts, finally letting go of the headboard to grab at Jared's shoulders.

Jared sucks in another sharp breath, and stares down at Jensen splayed beneath him. "So he took you like this?" The question comes out rough and rushed as his hips give a quick snap forward. "Face up so he could watch you come?"

With another high, soft whine, Jensen nods, his fingers a vice-grip on Jared's shoulders. He has his eyes closed, every muscle drawn tight, and his legs are hooked behind Jared's back as he hangs on. Jared loves him like this, all strung out and mindless, inhibitions totally shattered. Jensen is nothing more than a moaning, writhing mass of need, and he wonders if Jeff managed to get him this way. Knows that if he had, he's gonna have a hard time not wanting it again.

The thought sparks something deep in Jared's gut, a weird and warring mix of want, jealously, and possessiveness. He slams in deeper, punching a moan from them both, and Jensen's eyes flutter open.

" _Jared._ "

Gritting his teeth, Jared gives another hard thrust, and Jensen whimpers and takes it, staring up at him with wide, dark eyes. Jared falls into a quick, ruthless rhythm, his arms shaking as he struggles to hold his weight. It doesn't take him long--he's too wound up, has been teetering on the edge for what feels like eons by now. He's been thinking about this night for days, spent the past several hours fantasizing about every deliciously dirty scenario. Jensen is all sloppy, used, and sore beneath him, broken by Jeff's mouth and hands and dick. He’s covered in the man's sweat and come. Jared feels like he's fucking them both, like he has Jeff right here with them. Jeff has his mark on Jensen's skin, and Jared will taste and claim and fuck it away again, replace it with his own and mix them all together.

He pounds into Jensen’s ass, and it's over way too soon, his orgasm crashing in on all sides. Jensen's hands move over his shoulders and chest, gripping and holding him through it, whispering Jared’s name over and over as Jared fills him with come.

Sweat stings at his eyes when he blinks them open again. His heart still thumps hard in his chest, and his skin is sticky. He can feel Jensen's dick still hard between them and Jared gives another slow, deep roll of his hips. The wet clench of Jensen's ass makes him hiss.

"God, _yeah_ ," Jensen groans.

Jared grunts his own approval, and then releases a heavy breath. "Love you like this," he says, rocking forward once more. "All full of my come. Not even Jeff gets this."

Jensen whines as if in agreement and Jared grins, easing back slowly until his dick slips free. Jensen's legs are still spread wide, and not wasting a second, Jared reaches down to press his fingers right back into Jensen's hole. His own come slicks the way, and he nestles the palm of his hand against Jensen's balls.

"Fuck," Jensen grunts, muscles instinctively clenching around Jared's fingers. "Gonna fuckin' _kill me_."

"Not before milking you dry," Jared says with a rough laugh. He shoves his fingers in deep. "You came for him twice, baby. Know you can come for me at least once."

Jensen groans, sounding utterly wrecked. "Jesus Christ, I hate you," he manages, and Jared shifts and bends down to his get his mouth around the very tip of Jensen's dick. "Oh, _fuck_. Jared."

"Hmm," Jared responds, still buzzing from his own orgasm. He curls his fingers gently, watching as Jensen shudders and arches back against him. Jared allows his mouth to go slack on an exhale, his tongue darting out to flick over the purpled head. "So how bad did you want him to come inside you?"

"Oh god," Jensen moans. His hand drops, clumsy and desperate, to Jared's cheek. "God, Jared. You fuckin'--"

"Bet you wanted me to lick it out of you," Jared continues, grinning as he ducks down to mouth at Jensen's balls. He continues to fuck him slow and easy with two fingers. "It's okay, Jen, you can tell me.” He punctuates the remark with a flick of his tongue, tasting the sweat, lube, and jizz that trickle free of Jensen's loosened hole.

Jensen gasps sharply, fingers slipping from Jared's cheek to curl in his hair. Jared gives a low, throaty laugh as he takes another taste, his tongue meeting his own fingers.

"Yeah," Jensen finally says around another delicious little moan. "God, Jared, _yeah_. Want him to. Want you both there, both fucking me. God. Want you to fuck me when he's done, his load still all up inside me."

It's Jared's turn to groan then. His face is still buried between Jensen's spread legs, his breath humid against tender thighs, and he glances up. He sees Jensen's chest contracting and expanding with each ragged breath. Jensen’s eyes are closed, and his back is arching into each press of Jared's fingers. His dick stands up hard.

"Want you to fuck me using his come as lube," Jensen says, his voice barely more than a whisper. He tugs at Jared's hair. "And he can watch. Watch you use me and make me yours. Help you lick me clean when you're done. Both of you. God, _Jared_."

Jared's lips pull back in a near-snarl, and he ducks down to suck Jensen in deep. He never stops with his fingers, fucking in a rough and ragged rhythm, and cheeks hollowing around the heavy weight of Jensen on his tongue. His mind is once again awash with images of Jeff right there with them, watching them with hungry eyes, watching as Jared drinks Jeff’s come from Jensen’s ass. It’s a virtual porn channel on loop as Jensen writhes and babbles beneath him, his voice increasing in both volume and pitch until it’s nothing more than Jared's name, an endless intoxicating litany.

Jensen isn't quite dry when he finally comes, but it's definitely a lesser load than Jared's used to. Jared doesn’t care; he greedily licks up every drop as fingers move slower in Jensen's ass before slowly and reluctantly slipping free.

Jared finally sits up, panting. He’s got one hand on Jensen’s thigh, the other idly stroking his own dick. He knows Jensen isn't likely to have the strength for another round, but that doesn't mean Jared can't still have a little fun.

It's a long moment before Jensen's eyes flutter open, and his gaze immediately drops from Jared's face to his hand. He lets out a weak groan. "Jared..."

"Just gotta lie there," he tells Jensen, grinning down at him. Jared squeezes his own dick up close to the head, and then strokes back down, taking his time. He leans forward, bracing himself with one arm as he crawls to straddle Jensen's hips. "Just let me-- let me look at you. All sweaty and used up and-- fuck. So gorgeous, Jensen. So fucking gorgeous."

Jensen stares up at him, fucked-out and grinning lazily. His arms are stretched back over his head, and his face is flushed red, and Jared is suddenly overwhelmingly grateful Jeff isn't leaving town for another few weeks.

He’s already getting a few more ideas.

 **end.**


End file.
